<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rough by Pancaku92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995868">Rough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaku92/pseuds/Pancaku92'>Pancaku92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ABO one-shots [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alpha Yoon Jeonghan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Come Marking, Consensual Non-Consent, Filthy, Humiliation, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Kinky, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Omega Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Verbal Humiliation, Violent Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaku92/pseuds/Pancaku92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan goes into rut and Seungcheol and Jisoo are forced to help him with it, paying the consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Kim Mingyu/Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino/Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Seokmin | DK/Everyone, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Everyone, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Everyone, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ABO one-shots [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Commission:  I was wondering if you don't know any something like this but Seungcheol Omega or if you could make one like this</p><p>Honestly, this is a bit different from the usual ABO AU I write, cause, you know, omega Seungcheol. However, I really enjoyed writing this because, when I'm not imagining him as a strong and big alpha, I can only see him as a soft, cute babie, so yes, omega Seungcheol is a concept for me eheh.</p><p>Oh, this is REALLY smutty and shamelessly dirty. Did I have fun writing this? Absolutely. Am I ashamed? Not one bit.</p><p>Hope you can enjoy ♡</p><p>TRIGGER WARNING: raw sex, con non-con and very degrading language, if these things make you uncomfortable, please proceed with caution or just don't read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though he didn't look like one, Jeonghan was one of the most dominant alphas in their pack.<br/>His authority came from his position as second oldest and elder alpha and, even though he sometimes liked to bottom, no one dared to mess with him.</p><p>In particular, no one dared to mess with him during his ruth.<br/>In fact, while other alphas of the pack sometimes accepted the presence of their peers, Jeonghan became extremely aggressive and possessive over the omega, especial Jisoo and Seungcheol. It was almost like he had tunnel vision, all of his thoughts revolved around the idea of "omega" and "mine"</p><p>He would keep them in the nest for three days straight, never letting them rest properly before a wave of renewed lust overcame him and the need to fuck took over.<br/>He was a bit more delicate with Seungkwan and Chan knowing they were the youngest, while Jihoon, with his unusually dominant hormones for an omega, almost didn't raise his interest</p><p>But the two eldest, they were submissive and pretty and tight no matter how many times he bent them over and drilled into them and he just loved to abuse of their cute holes until they begged him to stop or at least slow down</p><p>So when the singer's ruth hit him earlier than usual, it was just natural he closed himself in the nest with his two mates he had marked years ago.</p><p>He didn't waste a single minute: he shoved them in the nest, making them fall on the soft fabric of pillows and blankets and in mere seconds he was on them, his teeth firmly planted in Seungcheol's throat and his hand gripping Jisoo's neck, pinning them down with his body and pheromones.</p><p>The two omegas hadn't had the time to react to the violence their mate manhandled them with and were only able to lay down, eyes wide in surprise. They writhed a little, squirming to get free from the alpha who kept them down, but a single growl from him was all it took for them to understand the real extent of the situation.<br/>As soon as the strong, dominant scent of roses started to spread in the air, it was only natural for them to submit to their mate, pupils blown wide and mouth falling slack while slick started to drip from their pretty holes.</p><p>"A-alpha..." Seungcheol whimpered out, breathless from both the pain in his neck and the overwhelming pheromones around him.</p><p>Jeonghan let go of their throats only when he felt like he had forced them into submission enough to start prepping them without problems.<br/>He didn't like when his omegas, his property, fought against what was going to happen anyway. He wanted them pliant and subdued to everything he wanted to do with them, that's what an omega's place was.</p><p>He finally extracted his teeth from the scar he had left on the oldest years before, watching satisfied as a trickle of blood chased behind him.<br/>He then looked toward Jisoo, still pressed on the mattress with his hand on his neck.</p><p>"Strip and spread your cheeks, but don't prep yourself, I'm taking you both raw" he ordered in his alpha voice, not admitting any reply and forcing the omegas to obey.<br/>Seungcheol, however, at mention of being fucked without the minimum preparation, started to squirm and whine high in his throat </p><p>"Alpha, p-please, it hurts when- "</p><p>"When I fuck you like the sluts you are, Cheollie?" Jeonghan asked in a mocking tone while his hand ripped the omega's shirt to shreds, exposing his fit chest.</p><p>The older couldn't do anything but whine again, tears swelling in his lashes at the humiliation of being talked to like that and being stripped in such a brutal way.</p><p>When Jeonghan was done getting rid of his shorts and underwear, he forced the rapper in same position Jisoo was: knees in the sheets, ass up in the air and chest and face pressed on the pillows, their hands occupied in keeping their ass cheeks spread open to reveal their fluttering holes, already shiny with slick.</p><p>"See? That's better" Jeonghan smirked darkly, running his fingers on their backs and thighs.<br/>"Your body is mine, you belong to me and I'm gonna remind you of that"</p><p>The two boys under him shivered in fear and anticipation. <br/>The alpha didn't waste time teasing them: he took his already hard cock out of his pants and lined up with the older's entrance, breaching through him with a single, harsh thrust.</p><p>Seungcheol had to bite down on the pillows under him to avoid letting a scream escape his lips.<br/>His body trembled all over from the blinding pain and, even though he knew it was the worst thing to do in a situation like this, he tensed up, making the slide of Jeonghan's dick inside him even more painful.</p><p>Behind him, the alpha just sighed in pleasure and next to him, Jisoo didn't dare to move, but Seungcheol couldn't understand if it was out of fear or actual and sincere submission. </p><p>Jeonghan started to thrust into him immediately, sliding almost all the way out to slam into him again, repeating the action until he settled a fast, brutal and animalistic pace that made Seungcheol cry out in pain and whine loudly, helpless under his mate.</p><p>"Mine. Only mine, all mine. Who do you belong to, Cheollie?" The alpha panted against his ear.</p><p>"You, I'm yours alpha" he whimpered obediently.</p><p>"Of course you are" the alpha smirked, satisfied, and quickened the pace "You two are my cute, little and perfect omegas, my personal cumdumps to fuck and ruin everytime I want"</p><p>One of his hand gripped Seungcheol's hip tighter, leaving purple bruises, while the other flew into Jisoo's hair, yanking his head back and making him whimper in pain.</p><p>"Mmh you both look so good like this" he said, not slowing down one bit "all submissive and whiny, like a bitch in heat"</p><p>With every push of his hips, Seungcheol's body was jerked forward, unable to oppose any resistance to the cock that was splitting him open.</p><p>The alpha was fucking him so good and deep that he was able to his his prostate every single time, so that the omega couldn't help but start to feel pleasure along with pain.<br/>He was a moaning mess underneath the younger, panting and calling him "alpha", desperately begging him to slow down.</p><p>Jeonghan ignored his pleas and kept thrusting into him from behind, basking in the feeling of the perfect friction of his cock against the omega's walls, helped by slick, precum and blood.</p><p>He went on for several minutes drilling into Seungcheol's body and making cry pitifully, until his movements became sloppier, uncoordinated, meaning he was getting closer to the orgasm and, consequently, that his knot was starting to swell, ready to lock him and his mate together.</p><p>"Fuck Cheollie, you're so tight, I'm gonna come real soon. I'm going to stuff you full of pups, you're going to be so hot all big and swelled of my semen, such a good omega made only to be bred" he hissed through pleasure, chasing after his orgasm.</p><p>Both Seungcheol and Jisoo had a huge breeding kink and, out of all their omegas, they loved to be bred full of cum and feeling it filling their insides, only to be forced to keep it in with a plug. So, as Jeonghan said those things, the both of them started writhing and thrashing on the sheets, impatient to be filled and stretched beyond measure by their alpha's knot.</p><p>Seungcheol didn't have to wait long: Jeonghan slipped the swelling at the base of his cock into him after a few thrusts, allowing it to reach it's full size already inside the omega. That drove Seungcheol beyond the edge, the stretch being too much and the sensation of being stuffed, claimed and owned making him tense up and tremble all over, his walls clenching tightly around Jeonghan's thick cock.</p><p>The alpha rocked his hips a few times more before spilling inside his mate, hands on his hips tightening their grip and mouth planted on the omega's nape. Both Jeonghan's and Seungcheol's minds went blank, the only thoughts they were able to process being "mine" for the first and "owned, bred" for the latter.</p><p>Seungcheol's eyes were rolled back in his skull, saliva falling from his open lips.</p><p>"Look at him, Jisoo" Jeonghan told the younger, still in the same position because the alpha hadn't allowed him to move "Such a good, brainless slut, once I fuck him dumb, uh? Isn't he so pretty?" He said, smothering the omega's drool all over his lips and pushing his thumb in his mouth, making him gag weakly.</p><p>The alpha finally let him rest, allowing him to regain a bit of control over his mind, and maneuvered them on their sides, keeping one of Seungcheol's legs up to have a better angle and stay deep inside him while his stomach bloated with his semen, the omega's walls still clenching and milking his cock, aching to be filled.</p><p>"Mmmh, you've been a good omega, Cheollie, a pretty slut for me" the alpha said, his soft tone a stark contrast with his degrading words.</p><p>"I bet Joshuji can't wait to be in you place, right? Can't wait to be filled with pups and be knocked up, full of cum you're desperate to keep inside" he teased his other mate, who just whined and nodded, biting his lower lips.</p><p>The sex hormones of both Seungcheol and Jeonghan had got him all riled up, length already leaking and slick dripping down his thighs, hole spasming to be filled.</p><p>"Mmmh baby is really impatient, isn't he? Cheollie, what do you say if I pull out now and finish coming inside Jisoo?"</p><p>What? Pulling out while knotted? No other alpha had ever done such a thing, that would only hurt the omega.</p><p>As if reading their mind, Jeonghan added "Don't worry, I'll wait until it's a bit smaller and then I'll do the same with Jisoo, when I'm knotting him. So?" He prompted.</p><p>"O-okay alpha" the older weakly consented.</p><p>The singer waited a few more minutes and, when the knot had gone down a bit, he started to pull, chuckling as the omega's rim tightened to keep him in. He eventually managed to let the wider part free, not without a lot of whines and whimpers of pain from the boy under him.</p><p>He gripped tightly the base of his cock, stopping for a few seconds the spurts of come to move behind Jisoo, who pushed his ass upward and against him, begging to be filled.</p><p>"It's gonna hurt baby, but be a good omega and hold on thight"</p><p>That said, he lined his thick length up with the younger's rim and pushed past it. The slide was a bit smoother than when he penetrated Seungcheol, because Jisoo had had time to produce enough slick to reduce the uncomfortable friction. However, he was still breaching an unprepped hole, feeling its walls swallow around him, tight like when he had taken his virginity.</p><p>Jisoo whined the whole time Jeonghan sinked into him, crying out loudly when his rim was further stretched by the beginning of the knot.<br/>He began to squirm under the alpha, trying to chase away from the excruciating pain that was splitting him open, but the older gripped his hips and held him tightly.</p><p>"Be nice and still, baby, you'll feel good when I fill you with come, it'll be worth it"</p><p>Jeonghan struggled to get the knot past his rim because the omega's whole body was tense and, for as much as tried to go slow on him, the swelling couldn't get past.<br/>He started to loose patience and growled loudly, eager to be inside a hot cavern again and finish coming.</p><p>He finally gave up on delicacy and Jisoo paid the consequences. The alpha pulled out a little, only to gain some momentum, and then harshly thrusted forward again, pushing the knot in with a single, strong motion and making the omega cry out in pure pain and bliss.</p><p>"Ugh stop whining so much, by the time I'm down with you two, you'll be so wide down there that you won't even feel when I'm fucking you" Jeonghan said, sighing in pleasure ad he could continue painting his mate's walls white.</p><p>After his knot deflated inside Jisoo, the alpha admired his work: his omegas fucked out and spent, full of fertile semen that would surely make them both pregnant, weren't they on birth control. Well, at least he could fantasise about it, helped by the bloated curve of the their lower stomachs.</p><p>When a second wave hit him, it was Jisoo's turn to be taken brutally, this time on his back.<br/>The alpha bent him in half, so that his knees touched his shoulders and his fluttering, puffy hole would be in full sight.</p><p>Again, Jeonghan didn't go slow on him, drilling inside him and growling to make him submit, always leaving marks and bruises blooming all over his chest and neck.</p><p>With an hand, he started playing with Seungcheol's hard nipples, scratching and pulling at he sensible nubs and making him squirm.</p><p>"Mmmh I love how you two are always so easy to make submit, fuck, you look so pretty, crying and begging for my cock" he said, eyeing his two boyfriends, completely wrecked and taken apart.</p><p>The torture for the two omegas went on for two days straight. The time for them had reduced to how much Jeonghan would take before knotting one of them, never leaving them a minute of pause.</p><p>By the end of the alpha's ruth they were ruined. They were covered in sweat and semen, both outside and inside, the fertile come of their mate kept within their bodies with the help of thick plugs that recreated the shape of a knot, stretching them wide.</p><p>Jeonghan wasn't joking when he said their holes would be so dilated that they hardly felt anything that was put in them. The alpha had a sort of fixation for fucking them so wide their rims would stay open on their own allowing him to watch inside them, looking at their velvety walls clench around nothing.<br/>This way, he could fuck into them while they were sleeping or passed out from exhaustion without waking them up and also without them making too much noise.</p><p>The third day, both of them woke up with a new load of cum dripping down their thighs, meaning the alpha had knotted them during the night, but they also found their mate sleeping peacefully between them. And if an alpha finally fell asleep, it meant his ruth was over.</p><p>However, none of them dared to leave the nest or repair at the mess between their legs, knowing the alpha would get mad at them. So they laid on their fronts for a couple of hours, until Jeonghan woke up.</p><p>"Aaww look at you. I really did a number of both of you, didn't I, my sweet, pretty omegas?" He cooed, taking in the mess he had made out of them.</p><p>The two whined, nodding their heads. <br/>"Alpha~" Seungcheol whimpered.</p><p>"What baby? You want to be cleaned?" </p><p>"Yesh alpha, please take care of us" Jisoo intervened as well.</p><p>"Mmmh sure I'll do it baby, but I think the others might enjoy the view of you two being stretched so wide, don't you think?"</p><p>The omegas whined, knowing what was coming.<br/>I'm fact, Jeonghan tied their wrists together so that they couldn't escape and parted their legs wide open, exposing their dilated holes, clenching around the thick plungs into them.</p><p>After that, the singer got up, left the room and returned a couple of minutes later, the others alphas of the pack right behind him.</p><p>"Wow hyung, you really wrecked them this time" Soonyoung commented, taking in the sight of his two mates, whriting and squirming around, flushed red in embarrassment.</p><p>"And this isn't the best part" the older singer said, kneeling down and extracting the two plugs from their holes, leaving them fluttering, but wide open nonetheless, their internal walls in full sight for the others.</p><p>"Fuck, why is this so hot" Mingyu whispered to no one in particular.</p><p>"You want to have a ride? They're so wide they probably can't even feel you" </p><p>"Mmh is this a challenge, hyung?" Wonwoo asked, matching the smirk on Jeonghan's face.</p><p>"A-alpha please" Seungcheol whimpered. <br/>He and Jisoo had been fucked and knotted for two days straight, they couldn't take others cocks, they were too sensitive.</p><p>His pleas, however, sorted no effect whatsoever, and nothing could prevent their alpha's to have their way with them as well, some using their throats and others taking them from behind, the two omegas too weak to oppose.</p><p>In the end, when the torture finished, Jeonghan finally took care of them. His instincts hadn't really subsided, so he felt the need to keep them in the nest with him. So, instead of taking them to the bathroom and helping them shower, he laid them down, legs parted wide for him to extract the plugs and let the cum out.</p><p>It was like another person had taken over him. He was sweet and tender, costantly rumbling in his chest to reassure them and kissing their bodies reverently.</p><p>"You did so good, loves, so, so good. You were amazing, so pretty, and I love you both so much"<br/>He murmured while he fingered them slowly, not to rile them up or torture them further, but to allow all the semen to come out of their holes, being it unhealthy to keep it in too much.</p><p>The omegas were still sensitive and, while Jisoo forced himself to stay still and let Jeonghan clean him, Seungcheol was squirming and whining as his finger brushed against the most sensitive parts of his body.</p><p>The alpha tried to push him down and make him stop, but the omega just couldn't take it, so Jeonghan pulled him in his lap.<br/>He let Seungcheol bury his head in his neck and, while with an hand he got hold of the omega's hands and kept them on his chest, with the other continued working, the new position allowing him to both control the older's movements more comfortably and reassuring him more.</p><p>"Breath prince, it's ok. You're doing great, you're being so, so good for me, just a bit more ok?" He whispered against his hair.</p><p>Seungcheol slowly calmed down, helped by the alpha's sweet words.</p><p>When Jeonghan finally was done, both the omegas' thighs were messy, covered in drying cum and slick.<br/>With the same delicacy, the alpha pushed them on the soft sheets of the nest, making them lie down on their fronts, and then started licking their legs and ass clean of every residual fluid.</p><p>The action came from his primal instincts. When alphas didn't have showers and bathroom to wash their mates in, they simply licked them clean and Jeonghan still felt the need to do the same.<br/>It was also relaxing for the omegas, who felt loved and taken care of.</p><p>In fact, they both dozed off in no time, but just before Seungcheol could fall asleep, Jeonghan inserted himself between his and Jisoo's naked bodies, taking them both in his arms and letting them lay their heads on his chest.</p><p>"I love you both sweethearts" he whispered to not wake the youngest up, having he already fallen asleep.</p><p>" I love you too Hannie" Seungcheol responded weakly smiling up to his mate and then giving in to sleep, surrounded by soft pillows and the reassuring scent of roses and love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaaaand here we are. Again, my soft spot for the 95 line is showing &gt;&lt;<br/>I rarely write shameless smut like this, but when I do...I really get inspired eheh </p><p>Hope you appreciated my sweet babies being all cute and whiny, even though I usually portray Cheol differently.</p><p>Leave a comment and a commission if you want, because I'll close them from next story cause I'll start posting my new ff soon and I want to focus on it.<br/>(Don't worry though, I still have about 10 or 11 prompts to do, so this series will go on for a while longer ;))</p><p>Stay safe ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>